List of Mario games
This page lists all the Mario games in alphabetical order. The year next to each game is the year that the game was first released, regardless of country or region. This list is not complete, and you can 'add games that are missing!''' You can view the games in a category format at Category:Games A *Alleyway - 1989'' *''All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. - 1986'' B *''Ball - 1980'' *''BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge - 1995'' C D * Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix - 2005 * Donkey Kong - 1981 * Donkey Kong 2 - 1982 * Donkey Kong 3 - 1983 * Donkey Kong 64 - 1999 '' * ''Donkey Kong Country - 1994 * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest - 1995 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble - 1996 * Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong - 2000 * donkey kong country returns * Dr. Mario - 1990 '' * ''Dr Mario BS Version - 1997 * Dr Mario 64 - 2001 * Dr. Mario & Puzzle League - 2005 E F *''Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race - 1987'' *''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally - 1988'' G * Game & Watch Gallery - 1997 * Game & Watch Gallery 2 - 1997 (GB), 1998 (GBC) * Game & Watch Gallery 3 - 1999 * Game & Watch Gallery 4 - 2002 * Golf - 1984 * game and watch gallary colection - 2000 H * Hotel Mario - 1994 I *''Itadaki Street DS - 2007'' *''I am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater - 1988'' J K *''Kaettekita Mario Bros. - 1988'' L * Luigi's Mansion - 2001 M * Manhole - 1981 * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - 2009 * Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time - 2005 '' * ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - 2003 '' * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - 2007 '' * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - 2009 '' * ''Mario & Wario - 1993 * Mario Artist: Paint Studio - 1999 * Mario Artist: Talent Studio - 2000 * Mario Artist: Communication Kit - 2000 * Mario Artist: Polygon Studio - 2000 * Mario Bros. - 1983 '' * ''Mario Bros. Classic - 1993 * Mario's Early Years! - 1993 '' * ''Mario's Cement Factory - 1983 * Mario's Bombs Away - 1983 * Mario's Tennis - 1995 * Mario's FUNdamentals - 1995/1998 * Mario Clash - 1995 * Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) - 1999 * Mario Golf (GBC) - 1999 * Mario Golf: Advance Tour - 2004 '' * ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - 2003 '' * ''Mario Hoops 3 on 3 - 2006 '' * ''Mario Is Missing! - 1992 '' * ''Mario Kart 64 - 1996 '' * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP - 2005 * Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 - 2007 *''Mario Kart: Double Dash - 2003 '' *''Mario Kart DS - 2005 '' *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit - 2001 '' *''Mario Kart Wii - 2008 '' *''Mario Paint - 1992 '' *''Mario Party DS - 2007 '' * Mario Party - 1998 '' * ''Mario Party 2 - 1999 '' * ''Mario Party 3 - 2000 '' * ''Mario Party 4 - 2002 '' * ''Mario Party 5 - 2003 '' * ''Mario Party 6 - 2004 '' * ''Mario Party 7 - 2005 '' * ''Mario Party 8 - 2007 '' * ''Mario Party Advance - 2005 '' * ''Mario Pinball Land - 2004 '' * ''Mario Power Tennis - 2004 '' * ''Mario Strikers Charged - 2007 '' * ''Mario Super Sluggers - 2008 '' * ''Mario Teaches Typing - 1991 * Mario Teaches Typing 2 - 1997 * Mario Tennis - 2000 * Mario Tennis: Power Tour - 2005 '' * ''Mario the Juggler - 1991 * Mario's Time Machine - 1993 '' * ''Mario vs Donkey Kong - 2004 '' * ''Mario vs Donkey Kong 2: March Of The Minis - 2006 '' * ''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! - 1987 N * NES Open Tournament Golf - 1991 '' * ''New Super Mario Bros. - 2006 * New Super Mario Bros. Wii - 2009 O P * Paper Mario - 2000 '' * ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - 2004 Q R S * Super Mario 64 - 1996 '' * ''Super Mario 64 DS - 2004 '' * ''Super Mario Advance - 2001 '' * ''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World - 2001 '' * ''Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island - 2002 '' * ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3 - 2003 '' * ''Super Mario All-Stars - 1993 '' * ''Super Mario Bros. - 1985 '' * ''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up - 1991 '' * ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels - 1986 '' * ''Super Mario Bros. 2 - 1988 '' * ''Super Mario Bros. 3 - 1988 '' * ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe - 1999 '' * ''Super Mario Galaxy - 2007 '' * ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 - 2010 '' * ''Super Mario Kart - 1992 '' * ''Super Mario Land - 1989 '' * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins - 1992 '' * ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - 1996 '' * ''Super Mario Strikers - 2005 '' * ''Super Mario Sunshine - 2002 '' * ''Super Mario World - 1990 '' * ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - 1995 * Super Paper Mario - 2007 '' * ''Super Princess Peach - 2005 '' * ''Super Smash Bros. - 1999 '' * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee - 2001 '' * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 2008 T *''Tetris - 1989'' *''Tetris & Dr. Mario - 1994'' *''Tetris Attack - 1996'' U V W *''Wario Blast - 1995'' *''Wario Land II - 1998'' *''Wario Land 3 - 2000'' *''Wario Land 4 - 2001'' *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 - 1994'' *''Wario Land: Shake It! - 2008 '' *''WarioWare D.I.Y. - 2009'' *''WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase - 2009'' *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ - 2003'' *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$ - 2003'' *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - 2006' *''WarioWare: Snapped! - 2008'' *''WarioWare: Touched! - 2004'' *''WarioWare: Twisted! - 2004'' *''Wario's Woods - 1994'' *''Wrecking Crew - 1985'' X Y * Yoshi's Cookie - 1992 * Yoshi's Island DS - 2006 '' * ''Yoshi's Safari - 1993 '' * ''Yoshi Topsy Turvy - 2004 '' * ''Yoshi Touch & Go - 2005 * ''Yoshi's Story - 1997 '' Z Category:Games